Age Is Nothing But A Number
by pinkywriter
Summary: They say age is just a number. For Conner, the woman of his dreams is only a dream come true.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers, but the synopsis as well as the storyline is all mine.

**Author Note**: This is just a random drabble stuck in my head. Let's put Conner in his early twenties, none of this "Ew, pinky, he's in high school," whereas Kat is about in her late twenties.

**Summary**: They say age is just a number. For Conner, the woman of his dreams is only a dream come true.

Conner McKnight had just come home from a long day from classes when he saw his girlfriend practicing ballet in the far corner of the room on a chair. The couple had been dating six and half months when Conner had asked Kat to move in with him.

"Hey babe, how was work?" Conner said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

Kat cooed softly inhaling Conner's cologne, "Work was good. How was school?"

"Interesting, I aced my accounting exam." He smiled, "I got the third highest grade. Professor DuBois said I'd probably make Dean's List again," he said with another smile.

Kat smiled softly as she kissed Conner's cheek, "I have an idea we can do," she said.

"What?" He asked as he plopped himself down on the couch.

"How about we go out to dinner tonight? Just the two of us, it'll be so much fun." She twirled around as she sat next to her boyfriend.

"Sounds good to me, maybe we should go to Angel Grove this time," He suggested stroking her hair.

Meanwhile, back in Angel Grove, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya were sitting around watching television at Adam's house. The threesome had decided to stay in for the night to watch some movies and catch up.

"What are we going to do tonight boys?" Tanya asked as she placed a slice of pizza on her plate.

"We can always go clubbing. It's a Friday night." Rocky said as he chomped on his super cheesy pizza, "Or, the movies. We haven't done that in ages," he jokingly teased.

"Oh movies, we did that last week." Adam retorted making air quotes, "We should go clubbing. Though, I think we're too old for that scene," he laughed.

"Say who? Tommy does it all the time." Rocky chuckled jokingly.

As the three ate their pizza, they made a unanimous vote on to go to a local club. As for Kat and Conner, the two had a delightful dinner at a local Angel Grove restaurant.

"Thanks for tonight, Conner." Kat said with a smile as she reached for Conner's hand.

Conner blushed and kissed her hand gently, "It's not a problem. Anything for my sweetheart," he winked.

As they finished up dinner, Conner took his girlfriend by the hand. While walking out, they ran into Tommy and his wife Jenna.

"Hey!" Tommy shouted as he saw the couple walk out the door. "Katherine, long time no see," he said as he hugged his high school friend.

"Same here how's everything with you and Jenna?" She asked looking at the brunette who was about a couple months pregnant.

"We're good; we're expecting our first baby this July." Tommy replied as he had his arm around his wife.

"That's great! Congratulations to you both." Kat said with a smile, "Do you two want a boy or a girl?" she asked.

The couple looked at each other and said in unison, "A boy." Kat giggled and smiled. As Conner paid their tab for the evening, he came out and placed his arm around her.

"Hey Dr. O., Hi Jenna." He said as he had his arm around Kat nonchalantly.

"Conner, it's so good to see you. How's college?" Tommy asked as he shook Conner's hand firmly.

"Great, I love it. I had told Kat recently that I might be in the running for Dean's List this semester." Conner said grinning.

"Cool, we got to go. Jen and I are heading to the movies. We must catch up again soon." Tommy said waving.

As the couple left, Conner held out his hand to Kat. While walking to the nearest club, Adam, Rocky, and Tanya were waiting in line.

Tanya's eyes widened as she saw her best friend with a young red-headed young man that was much younger than her, "Oh-my-god, is that who I think it _is?" _she questioned as she nudged Adam.

"Wow, I would never thought to see Kat here with…" Adam said as his mouth dropped.

"Hey everyone. Tanya, Adam – how're you guys?" Kat said as she walked up to her friends, hugging them. "Conner honey, this Adam and Tanya. Guys, this is Conner, _my boyfriend_, "she stated introducing Conner to her friends.

The two looked at each other in shock, but shook Conner's hand. Tanya pulled Kat aside as Adam and Conner talked in line.

"Girl, do you realize how old this boy is?" Tanya said talking to her friend.

"He's not a boy, Tan. Relax; Conner's so mature for his age. I love him." Kat smiled, looking at him.

As the girls talked, Rocky had stood behind Conner, not realizing who he was.

"Um, excuse me young man." Rocky said bluntly as tapped Conner's shoulder.

"Yes?" Conner looked at the black dressed man who stood behind him, "Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he moved out of line for a blue cladded male who wanted to talk to his friend.

As the girls walked back from their conversation, Kat held Conner's hand as they waited for the club doors to open.

"Kat?" Rocky said in confusion, "Is this your friend?" he asked.

"Yeah, Conner McKnight, this is Rocky DeSantos." She said as she introduced him to her friend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rocky." Conner said as he shook his hand, "My apologies from earlier," he replied.

"No problem." Rocky nodded.

_Midnight_

The club had finally opened its doors for the evening. Many people had waited as the bouncers checked I.D.'s. Kat and Conner grasped each other's hand tightly as they waited patiently.

"I'm glad we came out tonight." Conner said as he rubbed her hand.

"Me too, I love you my Knight." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Love you too. Who says age is nothing but a number." He said as he pulled her into a kiss.

**Author Note2:** It's a drabble out of boredom. What did you all think? Like? Love? _Review please_ bats eyelashes


End file.
